Run Run Run
by KelvinKLR
Summary: Kejar, aku mengejarnya tapi tak mampu. Kupaksakan diri melewati jalan pintas, dan menemukan yang baik akan semua ini. Cinta dan Dia/ Bad Summary/ OOT/ OOC/ TYPO/
1. Chapter 1

**Kembali lagi bersama saya, KelvinKLR.**

 **Saya kembali post FF tapi bukan One-Shot, melainkan multi yamg mungkin akan sampai 5 Chapter.**

 **Ok Happy Reading**

 **Judul - Run Run Run.**

 **Author - KelvinKLR**

 **Disclaimer - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate - M**

 **Pairing - Naruto & Hinata**

 **Gendre - Romance, Drama, & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning - OOC, OOT, TYPO, EYC & Any Where.**

 **...**

Mengejar bintang.

 **...**

* * *

Langit malam bulan september terlihat dihiasi ribuan bintang, cahayanya menyejukan mata serta hati, tak kusadari aku terkagum pada mereka.

Bersama bulan benderang, malam september terasa berbeda.

Cuaca sedang bersahabat, banyak orang keluar malam untuk menikmati indahnya suasana september, ramai disini.

"Haaah.. Indahnya" mataku tertegun pada bulan purnama, cahayanya mengingatkanku pada seseorang, Seorang wanita tepatnya

Wanita yang sangat kucinta, kusayang, dan kurindukan.

Andai dia bersamaku malam ini, aku ingin melihat ekspresi kagumnya akan keindahan sang Pencipta Alam Semesta ini.

Tapi sayang, dia berada jauh dariku, sangat jauh hingga tak dapat ku gapai. Mendekatinyapun bagaikan mustahil untuk dilakukan, karna dia ...

 **...**

September

"Naruto, jangan lupa besok jangan sampai terlambat. Manajer akan memarahimu bila kau terlambat lagi" pesan itu terdengar jelas, hinggap dalam kepalaku melalui telinga ini.

Hummm... Diusiaku yang sudah 20 tahun ini, aku bekerja sebagai pegawai disuatu perusahaan Swasta.

3 tahun aku bekerja disini, banyak kenangan terjadi.

Tapi, beberapa minggu lagi aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini, berhenti bekerja lebih tepatnya. Bekerja didaerah dekat kota Tokyo, melanjutkan usaha orang tuaku yang sudah melemah, faktor usia.

"Terima Kasih telah mengingatkanku Kiba" Temanku sesama pegawai, Kiba namanya. Dia orang yang ramah dan cerewet, dan juga menyusahkan bagiku.

Tapi dia teman yang baik, juga bisa diandalkan.

"Na-Naruto-kun, be—besok berangkat ke stasiun bareng ya" aku mengangguk membalas ajakan wanita sesama pegawai, juga sekaligus Pacarku, Hyuga Hinata namanya.

"Cieeeee... Tak biasanya Hinata-chan ngajak Naruto ketemuan, Ehemm.. Kayaknya ada sesuatu nih ?"

"Aaa.. Aku su-su—sudah sering k-kok ngajak Na-Naruto-kun... Ketemuan, Sa-Sakura-chan ja—ngan menggodaku" Kekasihku itu amat mudah digoda bila mengenai didiriku, dia bisa salah tingkah jika membicarakan diriku dan dirinya saat berduaan.

Awalnya aku tak menyukainya saat baru pertama bekerja disini, tapi hampir setiap hari aku berpapasan dengannya dia terus menghindar.

Itu sontak buatku penasaran, saat pada suatu ketika aku tak sengaja memeluknya karna dia hampir terpeleset. "Na—Naruto-kun... Waaaa.." Dipelukanku dia pingsan, wajahnya memerah sangat.

Dan saat itu aku baru sadar kalau dia Sangat-Sangat menyukaiku.

Aku juga setelah kejadian itu terus memikirkannya, sampai-sampai aku sadar kalau aku juga menyukainya.

 **...**  
 **I Need You**

"Naruto-kun, Huu.. Huuu... Kamu sudah menunggu lama ya ?" pertanyaan itu keluar saat nafasnya terengah-engah, "Tenang saja Hinata-chan, aku baru sampai kok" balasku, dia tersenyum bersyukur 'Yokata'

"Emm.. Ayo kita ke kantor Hinata-chan" Ku menggenggam telapak tangan mungilnya, tapi dia terdiam ditempat, buatku bingung.

Tunggu !?

Kenapa Hinata tak memakai baju Pegawai ? Malahan Hinata mengenakan Kaos Lengan Panjang berwarna Pink dikombinasikan rok pendek hitam, dan kenapa aku baru menyadarinya ?

"Ke-kenapa kamu gk pakai baju pegawai Sayang ?" tanyaku padanya yang menundukan kepala.

Apa ia mengajakku kencan ? Namun seingatku tidak, lalu apa ?

"Hinata-chan ?" tanyaku lembut.

 **...**  
 **Kaget**

* * *

Aku duduk disebuah ruangan keluarga Hyuga, tenang kurasa. "Jadi, kamu yang sering diceritain Putriku ?" Mataku mendelik pada Hinata, wajahnya tertunduk malu, ya itulah ciri khasnya saat tersipu malu.

"Iya.. Ee.. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto" memperkenalkan diriku terasa kikuk, jelas. Tatapan tajam Ayah Hinata menatapku, ngeri dilihat.

"Apa pekerjaanmu ?"

"Pegawai di Kantor yang sama dengan Hinata-chan, tapi beberapa hari lagi aku bekerja sebagai Wirausaha" jawabku.

Dia tersenyum tipis, tapi tetap mengerikan untuk dilihat.

"Kamu akan pergi ke Tokyokan ?" balas mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan putriku bila kau pergi meninggalkannya ?" aku termangun, jadi.. apa mungkin ?

"Hinata-chan.. Bila boleh aku ingin membawanya bersamaku Ayah" ku tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan yang baru menyadarkanku maksud Hinata mengajakku ke rumahnya.

"Akhirnya kamu sadar juga, hahah.. Aku membolehkanmu membawa putriku yang cantik ini" berubah.

Sifat dan suasanya berubah, terasa bersahabat. Beda dengan tadi, dingin, tajam, dan mengekspresi penekanan.

Hatiku jadi agak lega kali ini, bisa dibilang ini sensasi meminta restu orang tua Waaahhh.. Amat mendebarkan, tapi bodohnya diriku baru menyadarinya.

"Hinata itu selalu menceritakanmu Naruto, dia sangat bersemangat bila mengenai dirimu. Bahkan dia sampai me—"

"Ihhh.. Tou-san diemmmm... Aku malu tau" kekasihku tersipu malu, ya aku sih sudah biasa dan mengetahui pribadinya tentang diriku.

"Hahahahaha... Maaf Maaf kalo Tou-san buatmu marah putriku"

"Hum.. Ya udah aku mau siapin barangku dulu" Hinata berjalan menaiki tangga rumahnya, marah dan malu mengekspresi raut wajahnya yang cantik, hahhaha dia membuatku gemas.

 **...**  
 **Restu !?**

"Ja—di kamu beneran ikut ?"

"Iyalah, percuma dong kita ketemu Tou-san"

"Dasar Hinata-chan"

"Aduhhh... Ihhhh sakit tau" dia menggeram pipi gembil itu ku cubit gemas, harusnya dari tadi kulakukan.

"Hinata.."

"Ya ?"

"Aku pergi 3 hari lagi tapi, kenapa kamu datangnya sekarang ?" benar aku bodoh, kami sudah berada dirumah.

Kenapa aku tak sadar akan hal penting ini ? Bodohnya kau ini Naruto, bisa-bisa terjadi hal aneh bodoh, Aghhh...

Mataku mendelik Hinata yang tengah mengeluarkan barang-barangnya ke tempatku.

Tempatku tinggal bukanlah rumah, melainkan sebuah kos dengan 1 ruangan besar dan 1 kamar mandi.

"Eemm.. Nanti malam kita tidur barengkan ?" glup, ku mengangguk.

"Te—nang Hinata-chan, aku gk akan macam-macam kok"

"Yokata" menarik nafas lalu mengeluarkannya, tenang rasanya dia percaya.

"Tapi, ka—lo Naruto-kun gak macam-macam... Aku a-akan marah nih"

"Eh ?"

Lampu hijau dia berikan, kode yang langsung kusadari.

Memang kamu sudah melakukan hubungan itu beberapa kali, tapi biasanya aku yang mengajaknya. Namun, yang kulihat buatku tegang akan semangat.

Sekarang..

Dan kedepannya kami...

Tinggal melangkah sekali lagi untuk mengikat tali yang baru tersimpul..

Bertunangan, barusan dirumah Hinata aku dan dia bertunangan dengan cara sederhana ala keluarga Hyuga, ya sebelum itu aku telah mengabari orang tuaku yang memberikan lampu hijau, berarti dia juga merestui hunganku dengan Hinata.

Terasa lega setiap kali ku tatap cincin 8 karat ini, lebih lega bila kulihat cincin milik cintaku.

Yang terlihat lebih kecil dan lentik bagi jari manisnya yang mungil dan lembut dilihat.

Aku mencintainya..

Tapi ditempat Ayah dan Ibuku nanti..

Apakah wanita itu akan muncul ? Lalu membuatku kembali menggilainya ?

Aku takut dan senang..

* * *

 **To Be Countinued**

 **Chapter 1 Lampu Hijau dari Tou-san  
**

 **Review ?!**

 **Gmana FF baru kali ini ?**

 **Sorry kalo wordnya dikit, wajar kan ini multi chapter.**

 **Saya akan berusaha update setiap minggunya. !**

 **Jangan Lupa di Review !**

 **See You Again !**


	2. Kembali Bersedih

**Chapter 2 Update.**

 **Run Run Run**

 **Disclaimer-Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author-KelvinKLR**

 **Rated-M**

 **Pairing-Naruto & Hinata**

 **Gendre-Romance, Drama, & Hurt/Comfort**

 **...**  
 **Happy Reading and Please Review !**  
 **...**

* * *

"Mmmmm... Berat" Naruto membuka mata dari tidurnya, tubuhnya mengeluh mendapati beban meniban diatasnya.

"Aduh, sudah pagi ya ?" horden yang terlihat menahan terangnya cahaya matahari jadi pautannya, benar sekarang telah pagi, itu kepercayaannya setelah melihat jam dinding.

"Mmm.. Terus dorong Naruto-kun.. Ahhh.. Suki"

Pandangannya berlabuh, tubuh berat kekasihnya sempat dia acuhkan. Apa lagi kala kekasihnya mengigau kejadian tadi malam, jika diingat itu membuatnya menegang.

"Dasar jelek, uhhh gemesssss.."

Jari jempol dan telunjuknya mencubit-cubit pipi gembil Hinata, terlihat mulus dan menggemaskan, terlebih dibarengi ekspresi cantiknya saat tidur.

"Hehehe dia pasti kelelahan, hahah sampai muncrat 5 kali"

Naruto menggeser tubuh mungil kekasihnya, menyelimuti dan mengecup sebentar bibir merona Hinata.

"Hoamm... Lebih baik aku mandi dululah haaahhh... Sial badanku masih terasa lemas"

* * *

 **...**  
 **Beres?**  
 **...**

* * *

"Bagaimana, enak gk ?"

"Tentu saja enak, heemm.. Aku bersyukur kamu bisa masak Hinata-chan"

"Eh ?"

"Wanita yang bisa masak didunia ini mulai jarang ditemukan, dan kamu masuk dalam salah satunya"

"Be-Benarkah ?" Hinata bertanya antusias, wajahnya gembira, senang dia rasa dipuji orang yang sangat dia cintai.

"Tentu saja Sayang"

Keduanya tersenyum membalas, gembira dihati, sejuk dijiwa.

"Aku mencintaimu .." kalimat itu keluar bersamaan, menambah suasanan romantis ruangan ini. Meronakan pipi dimasing-masing wajah keduanya, dan mendebarkan jantung.

"Sudah 2 hari kamu tinggal disini, dan ini hari terakhir kita sebelum berangkat nanti sore"

"Hehehe kamu tau gk ? walau cuma 2 hari tapi aku merasa seperti pengantin baru lho, hihihi kalo Naruto-kun gimana ?"

"Ak-Aku juga sama Hihihi" keduanya tertawa menikmati suasanan sebelum mereka pergi kestasiun.

Setelah menyusun barang yang akan dibawa dalam 3 koper, dan 2 tas. Kini ruangan sempit itu sudah tak berisi, hanya ada kasur dan selimut bawaan dari sini.

2 hari yang amat panjang oleh kenangan yang mereka buat disini, kenangan yang selalu di ingat oleh tubuh masing-masing, sebuah sensasi hubungan cinta yang amat dalam.

"Huh kira-kira ditempat orang tua Naruto-kun nanti, kira kerjanya apa ?"

"Emm.. Berkebun" jawabnya.

"Berkebun ? Waahhh itu pasti menyenangkan" suaranya terdengar mirip anak kecil, yang berekspresi baru pertama kali ke taman bermain.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya, memang menurut dia Hinata sudah banyak membuka sifatnya yang selama ini tak pernah ia tunjuk pada siapapun kecuali kemaluan terhadapnya serta sifat santai pada orang-orang.

"Naruto-kun ?" panggilnya lembut.

"Ada apa sayang ?" rangkulan erat Naruto berikan dari belakang, memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya yang telanjang..

Keduanya kini bersama didalam bak mandi, sebuah kegitaan terakhir sebelum berangkat meninggalkan Tokyo dan keluarga juga teman dari keduanya.

"Apa Naruto-kun punya mantan disana ?"

"Ya.. Beberapa" jawab Naruto setelah mengakses isi kepalanya, mencoba mengingat beberapa wanita yang pernah dia pacari.

*Srrrttt

"Berapa ihhh" Hinata menghadapkan tubuhnya kedepan Naruto, memaksakan benda keras yang tegang menyentuh kemaluannya. Bersama pertanyaan nada memaksa darinya, dia kepo yang sedang menahan rangsangan yang tidak disengaja.

"Hanya 4 Sayang"

"Beneran cuma 4 ?"

"Tentu" Naruto kembali tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan kekasihnya yang terlihat murung.

"Apa kamu masih ada perasaan sama mereka ?" dia terlihat lebih murung dari sebelumnya, seperti mau menangis.

"Tenang saja Sayang, walaupun mereka kembali menyukaiku aku pasti akan tetap mencintaimu, selamanya.. Selamanya aku selalu mencintaimu Hinata-chan"

"Sukiii.." murungnya telah berubah jadi senang, terlkhat jelas wajah Hinata memerah setelah mendenhar jelas ucapan Naruto yang membuatnya amat gembira.

Cengirannua masih bertahan, itu merupakan salah satu cara ampuh untuk meredakan kemarahan Hinata, tak hanya itu. Cengirannya juga bisa menyenangkan Hinata kala Sedih, Murung, apa lagi Ngambek.

"Hihihi.. Umm.. Kalo Hinata-chan punya mantan gk ?" kini Naruto bertanya topik yang sama.

"Tidak, Aku gk punya"

"Eh ? Seriusan ?" dia kaget, merasa bingung bagaimana bisa wanita secantik Hinata tak pernah mempunyai mantan.

"Tentu, dari dulu aku cuma Cinta sama Naruto-kun, satu-satunya yang ada dihatiku dari dulu sampai sekarang cuma kamu Naruto-kun"

"Dulu saat kita masih kecil kamu pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku 3 kali berturut-turut, i¡ªtu yang buat aku jatuh hati sama kamu" Hinata mulai merona, jantungnya makin berdebar, sensasinya mirip mengungkapkan perasaan.

"Aku tak ingat pernah menyelamatkanmu"

"Kejadiannya sudah lama sekali, kala itu aku lupa memberitahukan namaku. Setelah menyelamatkanku kamu bilang nama kamu lalu pergi" Hinata merasa senang dan lega mengungkapkan alasan dia bisa jatuh hati pada Naruto, sudah lama ia ingin mengungkapkannya, dan sekarang dia sudah mengungkapkannya.

"Hinata-chan..."

"Na-Naruto-kun.."

Keduanya memanggil satu sama lain, mendekatkan kepala dan memeluk erat tubuh telanjang didepan keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sayang mmmmffmmm..."

Kalimat itu terucap, lalu tersamar karna lidah keduanya telah bertemu, menggulum dan melumat satu sama lain.

Langkah awal menuju kegiatan selanjutnya dikamar mandi Naruto.

* * *

 **...**  
 **Stasiun Cinta**  
 **...**

* * *

Kecepatan kereta berjalan normal, wajar karna dia melaju dilintasannya sendiri.

"Nanti kita nginep hotel apa langsung ke rumah orang tua Naruto-kun ?"

"Emm.. Bila blum larut kita langsung saja ke rumahku" jawabku, pandangan kami terpaut ke jendela.

Menatap indahnya alam yang terawat ini, di Tokyo ini jarang ditemukan atau bisa dibilang tak ada.

Ini pertama kalinya Hinata keluar Tokyo, dia terlihat senang menikmati pemandangan dataran hijau dan persawahan, langit sore menghiasinya, merambat ketenangan saat dipandang.

5 tahun aku tak kembali, rindu yang kupendam pada kampung halaman, terlebih orang tuaku.

Bersama Hinata aku kembali, tempat kelahiranku, aku dibesarkan disana, dan pergi jauh dari sana.

Haah.. Dilema bila kupikirkan terus-menerus.

"Kalo udah nyampe, emm.. Ajak aku jalan-jalan ya"

"Aaa.. Tentu sa-ja" bingun kutatap dia, terasa malu menyembungikan pandangan mata indah itu. Menatap kaca kereta, meronakan pipi tanda bukti.

Tapi kenapa ? Jelas itu eksresi Hinata saat malu, mungkinkah dia enggan dianggap nora saat pertama ke desa ? Bisa jadi, tentu saja bisa, diakan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun ke Tokyo pas umur 15 tahunkan ?" cepatku mengangguk.

"Kita bertemu kembali saat melamar kerja"

"Bertemu kembali ?"

"Uu.. Naruto-kun pernah ke Tokyo berapa kali ?" pertanyaannya terdengar mewakili ekspresi berharapnya.

"Saat kecil aku pernah ke sini sama Tou-san, apa kita waktu itu bertemu ?"

"Aku udah pernah ceritakan kalau kita pernah ketemu saat kecil, bahkan Naruto-kun udah nyelamatin nyawaku 3 kali" sedih, bukan dia yang sedih melainkan aku.

Merasa kesal pada diri sendiri, bisa melupakan kejadian yang sangat-sangat penting dihidupku, bodohnya diriku, menyesal aku.

Walau sudah lama sekali tapi harusnya aku bisa mengingat Hinata sedikit, hah.. Kenapa bisa sampai lupa sih ?!

"Maaf Hinata-chan.. A-aku tak terlalu mengingatnya.." aku seperti lelaki payah, yang secara tak langsung menyakiti perasaan wanita tercintanya.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti kok Naruto-kun.. Tenang saja, Pacarmu ini tak sedih gara-gara itu... Aaa.."

*Glepppp..

Reflek ku memeluknya, diruangan khusus untuk penumpang dengan pintu dan 2 kursi yang bisa dijadikan tempat merabahkan tubuh ini aku memeluknya, ruangan yang tertutup.

Hanya ada kaca dari kereta yang bisa melihat apa yang kulakukan.

*Hikssss..

*Hiksss..

Dipelukanku dia menangis, tapi akupun ikut menangis, padahal laki-laki itu taj boleh menangis tapi nyatanya aku menangis.

Perasaan sedih Hinata tiba-tiba dapat kurasakan sepenuhnya, untung bagiku diruangan khusus ini, jika tak malunya diriku menangis didepan orang banyak.

"Hiks.. Hiks... Maaf.. Maaf.. Membuatmu tersakiti Sayang" erat, makin erat kupeluk dia.

"Ma¡ªmaafkan aku juga Na¡ªNaruto-kun.. Hiks.. Maaf bila aku menyembunyikan perasaanku ya-ng sesungguhnya Hiks.. Hiks.. Maaf.. Maaf.." dikereta yang berjalan ini kami mengakui dan mengeluarkan beban yang kami simpan.

Bersama air mata asin ini terus turun membasahi wajah kami, terus dia mengalir keluar.

"Aku... Aku mencintaimu Hinata-chan"

"Aku Hiks.. Ak-u le¡ªbih mencintaimu Naruto-kun.. Lebih dari siapapunnnnn !" perasaanku berubah tenang, terasa hangat.

Apa Hinata merasakan hal yang sama denganku ?

"Tunanganku, kamulah yang hanya pantas bertahta dihatiku" kalimat romantis itu keluar santai, kuyakin rona terpatri dipipi ini.

"Na-Naruto-kun, Arigatou" kali ini dia kembali menangis, setelah sebelumnya berhenti.

Tangisannya berbeda, jelas kulihat tangisan kebahagian yang dia keluarkan. Perasaannya pasti sudah sama sepertiku, hangat, senang, gembira, dan terasa hangat.

* * *

 **...**  
 **Kembali bertemu**  
 **...**

* * *

6 menit sudah, rangkulan mereka manja menyatu. Kesedihan terganti kehangatan cinta, tak lagi menangis, tak lagi bersedih.

"Kamu mau kemana Naruto-kun ?"

Setelah rangkulan lepas, Naruto berdiri, kakinya melangkah menuju pintu. "Aku mau membeli makanan, kamu mau ikut ?" Uluran tangan Naruto langsung disambut hangat Hinata.

Memang dikereta yang mereka naiki menyediakan tempat membeli makanan maupun minuman.

Waktu hampir menuju jam 5 sore, 1 jam total perjalanan mereka sampai saat ini, kurang dari 40 menit untuk kereta ini sampai pada tujuannya.

"Ramai ya ?"

"Tak apakan ngantri ?"

"Tentu Heeheh" Hinata terkekeh, sdnang dia berekspresi.

Naruto menggenggam erat telapak tangan mungilnya, halus dan lembut dia rasa.

Bagi Hinata senang mengantri dalam posiai seperti ini, pamer kemesraan mungkin, agar semua orang tau apa hubungan mereka, terlebih cincin emas disalah satu jari manis keduanya.

"Naruto-kun mau makan apa ?"

"Ramen, kalo Hinata-chan ?"

"Aku...sama kayak Naruto-kun aja"

"Good"

Mmmmmmm elusan lembut dipucuk kepalanya menampakan wajah anak kecil ala Hinata, ekspresinya mirip kucing dielus-elus kepalanya, merasa nyaman juga senang.

Setelah hatinya sedih, kali ini giliran senang yang mengisi hati tulusnya.

"Naruto ?!"

"Eh ? Hotaru ?"

*Gleppplp

"Waaaa kamu kemana aja ? Aku rindu tau"

"Eeeee.. Lelaskan pelukanmu Hotaru"

"Iya iya"

Tak perlu diulangk dia meleaskan pelukan rindu tersebut, wajahnya girang. "Aku meridukanmu Naruto" wanita berambut pirang ini berucap demikian.

Pertemuan mereka setelah 5 tahun tak bertemu, membuahkan pelukan hangat dari Hotaru. Rindunya besar, bila dia besar maka Naruto...

"Naruto, kamu mau pulang ke rumahmu ?"

"Ya begitulah, sudah lama aku tak ketemu Tou-san juga Kaa-san, kalo kamu kenapa ?." jawab Naruto juga bertanya

"Aku abis liburan di Tokyo, pas banget ya kita satu kereta hehehehe" Hotaru tertawa, diikuti Naruto.

Antrian memang sudah berkurang, tapi terasa ramai karna Naruto dan Hotaru berbincang-bincang. Mereka tak sadar ada seseorang dengan aura menyeramkan menyaksikan percakapan tersebut.

Wanita berambut indigo, hatinya kembali sedih, bukan sedih seperti sebelumnya tapi ini lebih tepatnya dibilang cemburu.

Suatu kebiasaan wajar bagi setiap orang yang melihat kekasihnya mesra dengan lawan jenisnya, sakit ? Kesal ? Gelisah ? Sebal ?

"Kamu makin tampan dan tinggi ya Naruto heheh"

"Hahah dadamu makin besar ya ? Itu terlihat cocok denganmu Hotaru Hahah.."

"Dasar Mesum ! Baka !" keduanya terlihat akrab, tapi beda dimata Hinata yang melihat tingkah keduanya terlihat mesra, jujur itu membuatnya cemburu.

"Nanti kita jalan-jalan yuk"

"Ayo"

"Ohhh... Jadi kamu lebih milih ngajak jalan wanita lain ya ? Boleh juga kamu Naruto-kun ! Huhhh... Dasar Beeggooooo.."

"Hinata-chan !?"

"Enm.. Hinata siapa ?"

* * *

 **...**  
 **Kembali Bersedih**  
 **...**

* * *

 **TBC !**

 **Chapter 2 Kembali Bersedih.**

 **Complete**

 **Next Chapter 3 Perkenalan.**

 **Ok gimana Chapter 2 nya nih readers ?**

 **Merasa terhibur ?**

 **Silakan Review..**

 **See You Again !**


	3. Goda & Hilang

**New Chapter..**

 **Author-KelvinKLR**

 **Disclaimer-Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated-M**

 **Happy reading !**

 **...**

* * *

Dikereta..

Yang melaju..

Dua insan manusia yang saling mencintai terpaku dikursinya masing-masing.

Wajah dari wanita ini marah, kesal, dan sebal. Mengetahui tujuan kekasihnya, yang tak sesuai apa dia katakan padanya.

Sedangkan laki-laki dihadapannya terpaut menatap pemandangan dari balik kaca, langit sore telah memudar jadi gelap, siap berganti.

Suasana amatlah canggung, tak satupun dari keduanya membuka percakapan. Mereka menunggu, orang dihadapannya membuka percakapan tapi, sudah lebih dari 5 menit bibir keduanya tertutup rapat.

Sampai kapan kecanggungan ini berlanjut ?

'Kapan Naruto-kun ngajak ngobrolnya ? Huh inikan salah dia, kenapa belum minta maaf sih Huhh.. Manah mungkin aku dulu, apa dia gk nyadar aku lagi marah ?' pikir Hinata melihat kesal Naruto.

'Haah.. Nunggu waktunya sajalah' benar, bagi laki-laki harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk meminta maaf adalah pilihan bijak.

Bijak bagi wanita yang perlu waktu tapi, kekasihnya tak ingin menunggu waktu yang tepat, Hinata fikir semua waktu adalah kesempatan tepat untuk bicara.

Sayangnya Naruto tak mengetahui kekasihnya tak memerlukan waktu berfikir dan merenungkan hal-hal yang membuatnya marah, Hinata perlukaan adalah penjelasan dan ucapan Minta Maaf Naruto padanya.

...

Waktunya !?

...

"Hoaahhh.. Akhirnya sampai juga"

"Langsung ke rumah Naruto-kun ? Atau menyewa Hotel ?"

"Emm.. Menyewa Hotel sepertinya bagus juga buat kita"

"Jadi ki-kita tidur di Hotel nih ?"

"Tentu, sekalian kita memanjakan tubuh ini.. Hahahaha.."

Di Hotel keduanya akan menginap, sesampainya distasiun pemberhentian membuat tubuh keduanya terasa kurang berenergi.

Disebabkan lamanya mereka duduk, disebabkan juga oleh beberapa kejadian.

Malam sebelum tidur.

Air hangat pemandian telah memanjakan tubuh keduanya, terasa segar, energi dirasa bertambah. Terlebih makanan yang disajikanpun lezat, tak menyesal mereka menginap semalam disini.

Kedua insan ini telah berbaikan, Naruto telah meminta maaf tulus, amatlah tulus sampai ucapan maafnya terngiang dikepala.

Penjelasan telah diberikan, tak lagi terjadi salah paham, juga kecemburuan yang berujung amarah.

Tak ada, untuk saat ini tak ada.

Kemesraan keduanya kembali, seperti apa yang keduanya lakukan saat ini.

"Emmmm... Ahhh.. Ja¡ª"

"Ahhhhh.. Ja-jangan disitu.. Ahhh. "

Hinata mulai memamerkan desahan manisnya, menambah terus rangsangan untuk Naruto.

Keromantisan mereka berlanjut pada tahap selanjutnya, sebuah tahap akhir dari kemesraan dan cinta.

"Emm.."

Diatas ranjang, tepat seorang wanita jongkok tepat diatas selangkangan sang pria.

Menyatukan sebuah kontak langsung, terlihat dari gerakan In-Out'nya. Tubuh terasa nikmat dari sensasi bercinta, rangsangan makin terasa, bersama cinta yang terus menambahkan persennya.

Memang inilah keindahan cinta selain kegiatan dan perbuataan normal dihadapan publik.

Persenan itu terus mengganti naik posisinya, terlihat angka-angka puluhan ini terus berganti mendekati 100.

* * *

 **...**

 **Home**

 **...**

* * *

Rumah beratap langit cerah, awan putih layaknya hiasan langit, beserta beberapa burung berkicau.

Menyejukkan, tenang dilihat, dan nyaman dirasa.

Jauh dari kota, membuat tempat ini terjaga dari proyek gedung ataupun apartment.

Subur tanahnya, tepat untuk bertani, dan menenangkan diri dari sibuknya kota.

..

Stasiun ramai, setengah dari mereka menuju Tokyo, dan beberapa keluar kota.

Ini Stasiun Hima, Stasiun satu-satunya didesanya.

Ramai jadi rutinitas Stasiun ini kala jam pendek tepat menujuk ke atas. Mayoritas masyarakat disini bekerja di Tokyo, dan hanya beberapa yang bertani.

"Hooooo... Akhirnya kita sampai juga"

"Hm.. Kukira didesa sepi, ternyata ramai juga"

"Dulu tak seramai ini Hinata-chan, juga beberapa toko dulu tak ada disini"

"Kan itu 5 tahun yang lalu, jelas tempat ini telah berkembang pesat"

"Kamu betul, aku merasa tak seperti dirumah Hahahahaha.."

Asik kedua orang ini berbincang-bincang, membahas apa yang mereka lihat.

..

Dalam bis, pasangan ini duduk bersebelahan, genggaman erat telapak tangan menghangatkan suasana.

Dari stasiun Hima, perlu naik bis satu kali agar sampai rumah orang tua Naruto.

Biasanya bis berarmada sesuai jadwal, bisa dibilang berentung bagi mereka yang tepat waktu tak perlu menunggu bis sesuai jadwal, biasa 2 jam setelah bis berangkat baru ada bis berarmada sama.

"Haaah... Akhirnya kita sampai juga"

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat masuk Sayang"

Setelah turun dan mengambil barang bawaan dari bagasi bis, yang dibantu kenek.

Tepat dihadapan mereka rumah orang tua Naruto. Rumah besar, dan disampingnya terdapat rumah kaca yang sama besarnya, Hinata pastikan kalau isinya pasti kebun atau sejenisnya.

Berbarengan mereka memasuku rumah, atau lebih tepatnya mansion Uzumaki yang megah dan besar.

Didalam luas, dengan bentuk bangunan Liter U menghadap Selatan. Didalam terdapat lapangan luas dengan Luas 30 meter dan lebar 24 meter, bukan lapangan namun halaman kosong tepatnya.

Didalam terlihat sepi, tak ada orang sepanjang mata memandang, 'Mungkin mereka didalam' pikir Hinata mengekor Naruto yang masuk kedalam.

Srttt..

Pintu terbuka dengan cara digeser, dan sama seperti sebelumnya. Tak ada orang didalam, padahal ini ruangan keluarga Naruto.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san'mu manah Naruto-kun ? Apa mereka ngumpet ?"

"Hahaha... Tidak mungkin mereka melakukan hal seperti itu Hinata-chan" kekehnya mendengar pertanyaan konyol Hinata, dia sendiri tau bagaimana kelakuan orang tuanya.

"Iya sih.. Terus gimana dong ?"

"Ya sudah, kita taruh aja dulu barang bawaan kita, mungkin mereka lagi di kebun"

Koper dan tas keduanya diletakkan disamping sofa, memang ruang keluarga Naruto begitu besar. Jadi barang bawaan mereka tak membuat sempit sekitarnya.

"Ayo"

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, cepat Hinata menggapainya, erat dia pegang.

Tak mau dilepaskan, sampai didepan kebunpun genggamannya tak kendur sama sekali.

Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi gelisah, risau bila terus ditahan. "Tou-san ! Kaa-san aku pulanggg !" nadanya keras.

"Baka, ngapain teriaknya diluar ? Kan itu rumah kaca Naruto-kun"

Eggghhh..

Naruto baru sadar kebodohannya, dilupa kalo kebunnya berada didalam runah kaca, wajar saat tinggal dulu rumah kaca ini tak ada, yang ada hanya tanah subur berhias sayuran.

"Hehehehe.. Maaf, dulu bangunan ini belum ada, 5 tahun lalu ini hanya kebun. Tapi, sekarang sudah difasilitasi rumah kaca" Ucap Naruto bersamaan dengan jari kanannya menarik pintu masuk bangunan kaca ini.

"Waaaa Naruto !"

"Naruto ? Waah anakku akhirnya pulang !"

Didalam bangunan ini terdapat sepasang manusia yang sedang menyirami tanaman, keduanya tampak terkejut, terbukti alat penyiram tanaman yang dipegang jatuh.

Terlebih keduanya lekas berlari dan memeluk rindu anak semata wayangnya, anak kesayangan yang telah pergi jauh dari mereka lebih dari 5 tahun lamanya, lama, saking lamanya 5 tahun terasa seperti 10 tahun untuk orang tua dari pria berambut kuning tersebut.

Menatap senang pelukan mereka bertiga mengingatkan Hinata pada keluarga kecil tercintanya, senang bercampur rindu.

"Apa itu kekasihmu Naruto ?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu tapi, dia itu tunanganku Kaa-san"

"Oh.. Jadi dia tunanganmu, waah dia cantik rupanya" Kushina, ibu dari Naruto mendekati tunangan anaknya.

"O-Ohayou Kaa-san" sedikit gagap dia menyapa calon mertuanya, yang menatap senang padanya.

"Waahhh.. Pasti kamu Hinata-chan, emm.. Kaa-san tak sangka kalau kamu bakal jadi istrinya Naruto"

Mendelik dan penasaran, Naruto mendengarnya, sebentar ditatap wajah Hinata yang tak kaget, "Ak-Aku juga gk pernah nyangka bakal jadi calon istrinya Naruto-kun" kata-kata tadi sontak menambah kebingungannya.

"Benarkah ?"

"I-Iya"

Kushina bertanya dengan ekspresi jail, mengingatkan Hinata akan sebuah kejadian dimasa lalu.

"Tapi dulu kamu pernah main Nikah-Nikah'an sama Narutokan ?"

"Etto.. Itukan sud-ah lama se-kali Kaa-san"

"Juga dulu kalo ditanya dimasa depan mau jadi apa kamunya menjawab..." Hinata bersemu malu, ia bagaikan anak remaja yang digoda, padahal dirinya sudah dewasa.

Senyuman Kushina melebar, matanya sedikit menyipit, melihat rona merah Hinata yang makin lama makin memenuhi wajahnya.

"Kalo ditanya mau jadi apa dimasa depan, Hinata-chan selalu jawab.. Aku ingin jadi suaminya Naruto-kun !"

* * *

 **...**

 **GODA**

 **...**

* * *

Ujar Kushina meniru logat Hinata kala itu, bersamaan dengan Hinata yang menutupi wajahnya karna sangking malunya, sampai-sampai kedua kupingnyapun ikut memerah.

"Hahahah jadi teringat Hinata kecil, yang cita-citanya menikah dengan Naruto Hahhahah.. Sekarang cita-citanya terwujud" Minato ikut masuk pembicaraan yang seru ini, menambah rasa malu Hinata.

"Ja-jangan menggodaku Tou-san.. Kaa-san, aku sudah dewasa tau"

"Benarkah ? Bahkan sampai lulus SMA cita-cita Hinata masih sama bukan ? Hahahah.. Apa lagi sekarang ?" tanya Minato memojokkan calon menantunya.

"Ettoo.. I-itukan du-lu, ... Naruto-kun tolong aku dong, Tou-san sama Kaa-san godain aku terus nih.."

"Hahaa... Jangan minta tolong ke Naruto Hinata-chan, dia pasti godain kamu jug—..."

Kushina terdiam, Hinata dan Minato menatap bingung.

Tatapan Kushina terpaku pada Naruto, dia tengah terpaku ditempatnya, tatapan mata Naruto kosong.

"Naruto-kun ?" Hinata mendekat, kedua tangannya mengguncang-guncang tubuh lelaki tercintany tapi tak ada respon darinya, pertama kali Hinata melihat Naruto seperti ini, belum pernah, belum pernah sama sekali.

Cahaya dari mata indah Naruto pudar, tatapan kosong itu menatap kebawah sontak itu membingungkan Hinata, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?

"Tou-san.. Kaa-san.. Naruto-kun kenapa ?"

"Tenang saja, Hinata itu hanya.."

"Tenang bagaimana ? Dari tadi Naruto-kun tidak bergerak sama sekali, dipanggilpun dia diam... Bagaimana bisa aku tenang Tou-san ?

"Itu adalah efek dari..."

Saat ini..

Sebuah ceita yang tak pernah diungkapkan pun akan terucap, sebuah hal penting yang Hinata sama sekali tidak tau.

Sebuah awal dari apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, sebuah penjelasan.

Yang akan terucap dan didengar oleh Menantunya.

* * *

 **...**

 **HILANG**

 **...**

 **Chapter 3 Goda & Hilang**

 **Selesai.**

 **Next Chapter 4 : Ke...**

 **On Going**

 **...**

 **Huuuhhh...**

 **Akhirnya Update juga chapter 3'nya Huuhh lama juga saya baru post.**

 **Ok saya admin KelvinKLR akan kembali posting walau perlu waktu.**

 **Jadi bagi support kami dengan Komentar maupun Tanggapan Like.**

 **Karna itu buat kami jadi makin bersemangat buat FF.**

 **Ok See You Again Readers !**

 **Sampai Ketemu Di Chapter 4 B)**

 **Sorry kalo Wordnya pendek :P**


	4. Kehilangan dan Mungkin Kembali

**Run Run Run Chapter 4**

 **KelvinKLR.**

 **Naruto belong original character for Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate is a T**

 **Warning - Nanti juga ketemu.**

 **Happy Reading Readers :)**

 **...**

* * *

Sebuah kenangan..

Sebuah ingatan..

Juga Sebuah rasa..

Hilang..

Entah kemana..

 **...**

"Naruto-kun, besok kita main lagi ya"

"Ha'i Ha'i Hinata-chan"

Kedua anak kecil ini saling bercengkrama ria, sebagaimana layaknya anak kecil polos yang menggemaskan, juga nakal.

"Tou-san, besok kita kesini lagi ya ?"

"Tentu saja putraku"

"Yaaaaayyy.. Arigatou-dattebayo"

Naruto kecil tersenyum ceria mendengar jawaban ayahnya, senang dia rasa bisa bermain bersama Hinata, senang juga bagi Hinata bisa bermain bersama Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, besok kita main perang-perangan-dattebayo"

"Perang-perangan... mmm.. aku maunya main masak-masakan"

"Mmmm... bagaimana setelah perang-perangan kita main masak-masakan ?"

"Ha'i Naruto-kun"

Percakapan mereka lucu didengar dan lihat, menggemaskan.

Memang seperti itulah anak kecil, yang mereka tau hanya bermain dan sebagainya, ekspresi polos nan menggemaskan mereka jadi candu penghibur bagi setiap yang melihat.

Berteman sejak usia 4 tahun, dan hampir satu tahun mereka berteman, persahabatan anak kecil ini amatlah baik, walau terkadang mereka bertengkar memperebutkan sesuatu, juga walau harus menangis.

"Watashi wa Naruto desu"

"Watashi Hinata desu"

* * *

 **...**

 **Kecil ?**

 **...**

* * *

"Darrr... Daarr.. Kamu kena-dattebayo"

"Aghh... Aku ditembak"

"Boom... Rasakan boomku-dattebayo"

"Uwaaaa..."

Senyum.

Kedua pria paruh baya ini tersenyum melihat kelakuan anaknya masing-masing, lucu juga menggemaskan, terlebih mereka bermain perang-perangan, bermodalkan senjata mainan cukup buat kedua anak kecil ini menikmati aktifitas bermain mereka.

"Hahahaha.. Lihatlah Minato, anakmu mirip seperti seorang tentara sungguhan"

"Hahahah.. Lihat juga Hinata, dia dijadikan target Naruto, hahha.. Padahal Hinata perempuan tapi dia suka juga ya perang-perangan" Minato melihat antusias pergerakan Hinata, gemas juga lucu melihat ekpresi polos Hinata kecil bermain perang-perangan bersama anaknya.

Kedua ayah bagi anaknya masing-masing mengekspresikan kesenangan menjadi orang tua.

Memiliki keluarga, juga bisa melihat dan ikut ambil bagian dalamnya merupakan keharuan yang tak ternilai.

Kesempurnaan dari apa yang dinamakan Cinta.

 **...**

Selang beberapa menit, perang dua anak kecil ini berganti. "Hari ini kita akan masak Kare" suara halus Hinata kecil menggema.

Dia bersemangat, lebih dari permainan yang dia mainkan sebelumnya. "Ayo Naruto-kun, bantu aku" dengan tampang bosan, Naruto kecil membantu Hinata menyusun peralatan masak-masakannya.

Semangat menggeloranya meredup, anak kecil ini terlihat jelas tak menikmati permainan yang biasa dimainkan anak perempuan, mau bagaimana lagi, dia memang harus bermain dengan Hinata walau ini buat mata lucunya itu terkantuk.

"Naruto-kun, makanan sudah siap, kamu coba ya" bertatak piring plastik mainan, makanan buatannya bertahta.

"I-itu terlihat enak-dattebayo" mulutnya terpaksa melontarkan pujian kebohongan, dimatanya jelas-jelas tersaji Tanah padat bersama sedikit lumpur menutupinya.

"Mi-mirip Kare-dattebayo" pujian kembali terlontar.

"Kalau begitu Naruto-kun harus memakannya, Sinih buka mulut Naruto-kun, Aaaaa..." tangan mungilnya menyodorkan segenggam tanah dari piring mainannya tadi.

"Aaaaa..." polos dia ucapkan demikian, dan jijijik Naruto melihat tanah dan lumpur yang menetes berjatuhan dari sela-sela jari Hinata.

"Aku tak suka tanah-dattebayooooo.."

 **...**

"Bagaimana ? Mengasikan main perang-perangannya Putriku ?"

"Sangat seru Tou-san, tapi lebih seru lagi past main masak-masakan sama Naruto-kun" Hinata kecil menjawab girang, Ayahnya lekas membalas jawaban ceria putrinya melalui senyuman hangat seorang Ayah.

Dilain pihak.

"Seru main masak-masakannya ?"

"Uhhh... Tak seru sama sekali Tou-san"

"Hahahahah.. Tapi Tou-san lihat kamu menikmatinya"

"Tidak sama sekali-dattebayo, mana mungkin aku menikmati tanah bercampur lumpur buatan Hinata, iuuu.. Rasanya pahit sekali Tou-san"

"Hehehe.. Kalau Kaa-san tau kamu makan tanah pasti dia marah besar lho Naruto"

Bzzzttt..

Saran Ayahnya langsung memunculkan bayangan menakutkan ibunya saat marah, saat ini Naruto kecil sampai keringat dingin mengingat bagaimana kejamnya bila Ibunya sampai marah.

"Ta-Tapikan Hinata-chan yang maksa aku makan tanahnya-dattebayou"

"Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kamu mandi dulu sana ya Naruto"

"Ha'i Ha'i, ta-pi jangan bilang ke Kaa-san ya Tou-san" pinta Naruto, terlihat ekpresi memintanya begitu lucu, dengan mata yang mau menangis dia memeluk erat lutut Minato dan memohon pada Ayahnya.

"Ha'iiiiiiii.. Cepat mandi sana, lihat tuh. Hinata dari dari tadi menunggumu"

"Haa'iiiiiiiiiiiii"

Anak kecil ini berlari ke arah temannya, yang tubuh kecilnya diputari handuk.

Dua sahabat ini mandi bersama, itu kegiatan mereka saat sudah bermain bersama.

Mandi bersama yang mengasikan untuk keduanya.

* * *

 **...**

 **Please Pray**

 **...**

* * *

"Dok-Dokter, tolong selamatkan anak saya, Tolong.. Hiks.."

"Tenang saja Nyonya, kami akan mengerahkan semaksimal mungkin" Pesan terakhir dokter tersebut, lalu berlabu masuk san menutup pintu ruang UGD.

"Na.. Naruto-kun, jangan buat Kaa-san bersedih-da-dattebayo"

Kushina, ibu kandang dari Naruto kecil menangis tanpa henti, cucuran air mata bening itu terus menjalar dan jatuh.

Sedangkan suaminya, Minato mencoba menahan butiran air matanya, yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah berdoa, berdoa supaya Naruto bisa diselamatkan.

Dan..

Suasana mereka sedanglah buruk, cemas, juga takut.

Anak tercinta mereka mengalami kecelakaan, dan itu kecelakaan fatal, doa. Dua orang ini terus berdoa, dan menanti Mujizat Tuhan.

Menanti, dan menanti dalam kecemasaan serta rasa takut.

"Naruto-kun kenapa Tou-san ?" Hinata kecil bertanya, melihat paman dan bibinya menangis melihat Naruto masuk suatu ruangan buat benak polosnya bertanya.

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan putriku" jawab Hiashi dengan ekspresi sedih, jarang sekali dia menunjukan ekspresi tersebut, dan ini pertama kalinya bagi Hinata melihat ekspresi Ayahnya.

"Kecelakaan ?"

"Ya, dan itu gara-gara kamu putriku"

Hinata kecil tak mengerti ucapan Ayahnya, dia bingung juga bertanya dalam benak 'Apa gara-gara makan Kare buatan aku ?' tanyanya dalam benak.

"Apa gara-gara aku ngedorong Naruto-kun ?"

"Be-Benar putriku"

"Tapikan aku lagi main dorong-dorongan sama Naruto-kun, tapi kok bisa sampai masuk rumah sakit Tou-san ?" tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi polosnya.

Ingin Hiashi memarahi Hinata, tapi itu percuma, manah mungkin putrinya paham dan mengerti kesalahannya.

Yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah berdoa, berdoa dan memikirkan Hukuman apa yang pantas bagi putrinya bila sampai nyawa calon menantunya kelak hilang, takut dan cemas kini perasaan seorang Hyuga Hiashi.

"Tou-san, aku masih bisa main lagikan sama Naruto-kun ?" telunjuk dan jempol kanan mencubit ujung baju Hyashi, dengan wajah menatap sedikit keatas, Hinata memohon.

"Entahlah Putriku, lebih baik kita berdoa untuk Naruto"

Hinata menuruti ucapan Ayahnya, dengan tangan yang dilipat dia mulai berdoa, doa seorang anak kecil yang masih bersih dari dosa, doa anak kecil yang polos pikiran dan hatinya.

Doa tulus dan sungguh-sunggu dengan hati yang tertuju pada Tuhan, dan kalian tau apa yang Hinata doakan.

* * *

 **...**

 **No !**

 **...**

* * *

Ngilu, juga Sakit terasa disekujur tubuh.

Pikiran menjadi kacau, cemas dibayangi ketakutan yang menanti.

Naruto, anaknya mengalami kecelakaan, mobil menabraknya saat tak sengaja terdorong oleh Hinata ke jalan.

Tak ada yang bisa disalahkan, malah dia menyalahkan dirinya yang bodoh, tak mampu menolong anak lelakinya itu, sesal juga kesal.

"Sudahlah Kushina, Dokter sedang menolongnya, lebih baik kita berdoa untuknya Sayang"

Minato mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Kushina, jari-jari besarnya memoles air mata istrinya dan juga ibu dari Naruto ini. Mencoba menenangkan, dan itulah yang dia lakukan, walau dalam hatinya sendiripun dia merasa cemas juga takut.

Padahal baru beberapa menit dia melihat Naruto bermain bersama Hinata, tapi... baru juga dia sadar kalau Naruto kecilnya tertabrak.

Dalam hati itu dia berdoa, meminta Mukjizat dari Tuhan.

"Naruto, kami mendoakanmu nak"

 **...**

Dilain tempat.

"Huhhh.."

Mengetahui anaknya menjadi penyebab terjadinya kecelakaan Naruto membuat Hiashi membuat sebuah keputusan, juga hukuman bagi Hinata.

Hukuman yang amat berat bagi seorang anak kecil polos sepertinya, tapi itu memang harus dilakukan, karna ini jadi cara terbaik untuk Hinata.

"Mulai besok kamu tak boleh bertemu Naruto lagi putriku"

Ucapan Hiashi tegas, membingungkan Hinata, memang Hiashi tau pola pikir anaknya, tapi melalui tindakanlah maka Hinata akan mengerti.

"kapan kita ke rumah Naruto-kun Tou-san ?, aku udah lama gk kerumahnya"

Hinata malah balik bertanya.

Senyuman Hiashi timbul, dia paham kenapa Hinata malah bertanya, juga bukan haknya memaksa Hinata mengerti.

Entah Naruto akan selamat atau tidak, tapi huuman ini menunjukan kepercayaan Hyashi bahwa Calon Menantunya dimasa depan akan selamat, dan kembali sehat seperti semula.

Percaya.

* * *

 **...**

 **Efek dari**

 **...**

* * *

1 bulan.

Keadaan Naruto telah pulih 100%, dia telah bisa melakukan aktivitasnya sebagai anak kecil yang mementingkan bermain.

Beberapa operasi ringan dilakukan, dan juga sedikit terapi diperuntuhkan bagi Naruto untuk menghilangkan rasa trauma dan sejenisnya.

Semua itu berjalan lancar, dan daru situlah Mukjizat Tuhan dilimpahkan, kesembuhan dan keselamatan.

"Nanti sore anak Nyonya dan Tuan sudah bisa pulang"

"Te-Terima kasih Dokter atas jasamu, dan kontribusimu untuk menyelamatkan Naruto, sungguh aku selaku Ayah Naruto amat berterima kasih sebesar-sebesarnya padamu Dokter"

"Terima kasih, tapi bersyukurlah pada Tuhan, aku hanya menjadu perantaranya saja" Dokter tersebut tersenyum hangat, dan tak lupa memberikan rangkulan hangat bagi pasangan suami istri ini.

Diawal Naruto mengalami kecelakaan, dapat dia lihat betapa menyedihkan mental, fisik, dan pikiran Kushina dan Minato.

Kini.

Perasannya sama membaik seperti mereka, dia telah melakukan untuk menolong Naruto, dan kerja kerasnya membuahkan hasil yang sepadan.

 **...**

2 bulan setelahnya.

Hinata sudah selama itu bertemu Naruto teman bermainnya, dia tak pernah berkunjung lagi, maupun sebaliknya.

Hanya Neji dan adiknyalah temannya bermain, dan itu bukan bermain, melainkan berlatih bela diri.

Rasa senangnya hilang, Narutonya entah kemana.

Dia dengar kalau Naruto pindah ke kampung halamannya, dia ingin kesana, tapi dipastikan Hiashi akan melarang juga menolaknya.

Dan hukumannya inj terus berlanjut.

Lulus SMApun dia masih dilarang, dan akhirnya mereka bertemu ditempat krja yang sama.

Tapi dia tak melakukan apa yang dilakukan teman lama saat bertemu, tapi Hinata berpura-pura baru mengenal Naruto.

Saat SMA dulu Hinata mengetahui sebuah fakta yang mengcekam.

Bahwa semua ingatan Naruto pada saat kecelakaan itu hilang, tak ada yang dia ingat kecuali orang tuanya.

Dia dan ingatan lainnya hilang, efek dari kecelakaan dan juga beberapa operasi dan terapi yang dilakukan pada Naruto dulu.

Dan mengetahui Naruto sekantor dengannya buat Hinata girang kesenangan, sampai dia memberitahukan pada Ayahnya.

 **...**

"Jadi, kamu benar-benar satu kantor dengan Naruto ?"

"Ha'i Tou-san" jawab Hinata.

"Apa kamu melakukan tindakan bodoh ?"

Dengan cepat Hinata menggelengkan kepala, pasti yang Ayahnya maksud adalah memeluk kangen Naruto secara tiba-tiba !

"Saat kami bertemu.. Naruto-kun sama sekali tak mengenaliku Tou-san"

"Jadi benar ya, Tou-san sendiri mengerti perasaanmu putriku"

Hiashi tau apa yang dirasakan putrinya, dilupakan, dan terlebih dia itu seorang perempuan.

"Aku.. Ingin te-temenan lagi sama Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sendu.

"Teman ? Kenapa tak jadi kekasihnya ?"

"Eh ?"

"Tou-san tau kalau kamu mencintai Naruto dari kecil, dan sampai sekarang hanya Naruto yang ada dipikiran putriku kan ?"

Hinata terkejut mendengarnya, jelas, dia mendengar jelas ucapan Ayahnya.

Memang...

Atau dia tak menyadarinya ?

"Hemm.. Aku merestui hubunganmu dengan Naruto, jadi tak perlu takut kalau nanti kamu kepikiran Tou-san larang"

Gembira..

Sangat..

* * *

 **...**

 **Next**

 **...**

* * *

"Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun... !"

Guncngan Hinata berikan, namun tak ada respon basan dari Naruto.

Tubuhnya terpaku, sorot mata menatap ke arah bawah, ekspresi kosong, dan diam tak bergeming.

"Tou-san, Naruto-kun kenapa ?" Panik Hinata bertanya.

"Mungkin, ini reaksi saat ingatan Naruto mulai kembali"

"Eh ? Tapi putra kita tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya Minato-kun"

Kushina menyanggah pernyataan suaminya, rasanya dari dulj sampai ini belum terjadi Naruto tak pernah mengalami hal tersebut.

Terlebih dia sudah lama bertemu dengan Hinata, juga keluarga dari Hinata, walau dia tak ingat kenangan masa lalu bersama Hinata dan keluarga Hinata.

"Aku memang kurang paham, tapi dokter yang pernah merawat Naruto pernah memberitahukan sesuatu padaku, hanya padaku"

"Apa itu Tou-san ?"

"Bahwa, ingatan Naruto bisa kembali kapan saja, dan dimana saja" jawab Minato.

"Jadi.. Mungkinkah ?" kedua kalinya Hinata bertanya.

"Bisa jadi, tapi kita harus tunggu beberapa saat".

Kedua wanita berbeda umur dihadapannya mengangguk mengerti, lekas itu juga Hinata dengan eratnya memeluk lelaki tercintanya.

Tak menangis, tapi cemas.

"Naruto-kun... Daisuki.."

* * *

 **...**

 **Kembalilah ?**

 **...**

 **Chapter 4 Kehilangan dan Mungkin Kembali.**

 **FINISH.**

 **Sampai bertemu lagj di...**

 **Chapter 5 Ler...**

 **And TBC..mm..m...mmmm...**

 **...**

 **Ok untuk Chapter 4 Run Run Run dibuat wordnya lebih panjang, emm.. Anggap saja bonus karna update chap 4'nya lama banget.**

 **Sorry ya Readers, ane lagi sibuk mau ngadapin US, terlebih Admin kelas 3 SMK jadi Fokus dikitlah.**

 **Dah curcolnya segink aja, dan jika kalian bertanya dalam hati apa yang bakal menarik di FP ini ?**

 **•Ane seling-seling ngetik Chapter Sequel (Lanjutan) dari FF admin yang berjudul : Kado Di Bulan Desember : Santa Clause & Surat Cintaku 2 : MMM..**

 **...**

 **Ok See You Again di Chapter 5 Readers.**

 **:***


End file.
